Particularly due to their light weight, polymeric materials have been used in forming various automotive components. However, improvements in the mechanical properties of polymers are desired in order to meet more stringent performance requirements. Such mechanical properties may include stiffness, dimensional stability, modulus, heat deflection temperature, barrier properties, rust and dent resistance. Improved mechanical properties may reduce manufacturing costs by reducing the part thickness and weight of the manufactured part and the manufacturing time thereof. There are a number of ways to improve the properties of a polymer, including reinforcement with supplemental fibers. Providing an energy and cost effective way of producing polymeric materials with acceptable mechanical properties and light weighting benefits remains a challenge.